Blazing Fire
by CaribouXlover
Summary: She was no longer destined to be like her perfect, modeled sisters. Her entire life was no longer laid out in front of her, and although the thought should have frightened her, it did not. Carla Marie Rose was free.
1. Chapter 1

BLAZING FIRE IN MANHATTAN\:THE STORY OF CARLA MARIE ROSE

The raindrops fell periodically in short, angry bursts. They hit the window with such power that the _klink klink klink_ noises could be heard all throughout the old, creaky building. A certain newsboy stared out of that drop-covered glass with his head in his hand. The handsome-looking Italian let out a short sigh filled with reflection and aggravation.

Racetrack A. Higgins never liked the rain. It upset him more than most, as it reminded him of his old life; his terrible life. But today, that was not the pattern of thoughts running through his head. Today he was thinking of something completely different. A girl. A girl he had seen yesterday, roaming the streets of New York City. She was beautiful, he thought. She was tall, and lean, and brunette. She had wondrous rosy cheeks and clear, smooth skin. Oh, how Racetrack Higgins longed to brush his hand across that silky skin. She had kind, loving eyes that Racetrack wouldn't mind staring into for the rest of his life.

"Somethin' wrong, Race?" a voice from behind him asked.

Racetrack was broken out his daze for a moment. "Huh?" he murmured, turning from the tear-streaked window. "Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah, I'se fine," he replied.

Jack Kelly, his trusted friend and companion, tilted his head in such a skeptical way that it was evident he thought Racetrack was lying. He had kept an eye on the short Italian boy for the past day or so, and he saw that, behind his usually fun-loving brown eyes, he was troubled.

"A'right," he mumbled, turning away to leave the boy, "If you'se shoah..."

Racetrack let one last sigh escape his lips as he turned back to the rain. He was going to find her again, if it was the last thing he did...

She was roaming the empty streets of Manhattan. through the torrents of rain that fell from the angry, grey sky, she could see no one. It was like a wet, deserted ghost town. Everyone was in their warm homes while Carla Marie Rose was not, the reason for this being because she longer had a home.

As she wandered, cold and hungry in her rain-saturated dress, she began to regret her past actions. She began to question why she had walked out that door with nothing but a small bag of belongings over her delicate shoulder. She searched for the answer as desperately as she searched for an escape from the rain. At first, both things were fruitless. Then she thought of the newsboy.

She had seen him on the streets the previous day. He had dark, smooth hair and brown eyes that danced with happiness. In his hands, he held a pile of newspapers that would eventually turn into his dinner that night. An unlit cigar hung from the corner of his upturned mouth. It moved as he spoke the headlines that defined New York City life. But the one most important thing that Carla noticed about him could _not be seen physically. The one thing that really made her think was the aura this boy held about him. The air surrounding him told the passersby that he simply did not care; this boy was free. _

_Oh, how Carla longed to be free! The suffocating lifestyle she had always known was beginning to close in upon her even closer than before. She couldn't stand the tea parties and the books and the manners. Her mother and her father had given her directions on everything; how to act, how to sit, how to learn, how to eat, how to dress. Up until yesterday, Carla had always listened to them and never once questioned it. Her two older sisters were perfect angels, and her mother had always said, "Carla, if you mind yourself and try your hardest to be the best lady you can, darling, one day you'll be just like Samantha and Katherine." _

_Of course! Who wouldn't want to be like Samantha and Katherine, two of Manhattan's most beautiful and well-behaved young mistresses? But the more Carla thought about it, the more her future loomed above her. One of the last straws had been watching her parents marry Katherine off to a middle-aged wealthy man who felt nothing for Katherine beyond desire. The very last straw, however, had been seeing this newsboy. _

_After thinking of him, she now wandered the rain-filled streets with her shoulders squared and her head high. She was no longer destined to be like her perfect, modeled sisters. Her entire life was no longer laid out in front of her, and although the thought should have frightened her, it did not. Carla had left that all behind, and now, Carla could do anything she wanted to. Carla Marie Rose was free. _


	2. Chapter 2

BLAZING FIRE CHAPTER 2- THE LIGHTS GONE OUT

Race was totally all sad and stuff because he was deterrmined to find that awesome gurl again but he didn't know where to find her or how to start to look for her. She was so0o0o0o gorgeous, not to mention she had really nice tits. Thoughts of her fileld ihs cranium until he went up to the roof to smoke a cigar and watch over the streets and look at all the pithetic idiots wandeirng around in the streets below in the streets. He was sitting cross-legged on on the roof like an indian with a bong and he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. IT WAS A PERSON!

He ran over to look at him/her and maybe laugh and poke it a little. As he came closer though he saw that it was a gurl and maybe he could do something with her if you catch my drip. He sat down next to the gurl who was sprawled out spread eagle and he brushed the hair off her face. OMG IT WAS HER he thought. He saw who this girrl was and it was the girl of his life, of his dreams. Wow, it was really easy to find her. He put his hand on her shoulder to shake her and wake her up and notcied that her dress was damp. She musta been outside last night. He shook her once, twice, thrice and she slowly opened up her eyes totally. WOAH she screamed. and he was like "shh i'm not gonna hoit yooz"

She tried to back away from him but something in his voice was really awesome. So she looked at his face and she was like, "HOLY SHIT THATS THE BOYYYYYY :)." She stared at him as if she couldn't imagine that he was really there. He stared back into her gorgeous purple eyes. "What happeend to ya?," he asked softly? She opened her mouth to speak but she found that her voice was gone. This really made her afraid. "You can't talk?," Race asked. She shook her head with a sheepish smile or something. "Well, let me take you inside then, you'll freeze to death in those wet close out here." So they went inside.

They got inside and they were like she can't wear those wet clothes, so Race decided to look for some extra clothes for her to wear. When he finally found some that would fit her, (she was sooooo tall) he sent her to the bathroom to change so she could have some privacy. He went downstairs to talk to an old guy about letting someone new live in the lodging house. At the same time, a newsie with an eyepatch went upstairs 'cause he really had to pee a lot. So he opened the door, and screamed, because to his suprise there was half naked chick in the bathroom! She yelped in anger as she pounced on him, ready to atttack.

"I'se sorry miss, i didn't know you were in there!"

_well you should've knocked_, she thought.

"I know I shoulda knocked!", he stammered.

Just now, Race came in and he saw a half naked girl on top of Blink. _HIS half naked girl on top of blink. "What the hell is goin' on here?" He yelled like a madman. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?"_

_"Sorry race, it's all my fault!", blink apologized frantically. "i didn't know she was in the bathroom and she got mad because I walked in and then we wrastled and now we're here." _

_"Oh okay then, that's okay." Race said and they were all friends again. _

_"Who is she anyway?," Blink asked_

_"I found her on the roof, I don't even know her name because she can't talk cuz she was out in the rain all night" _

_"She's MIIII-TEEE purdy, old boy!", blink exclaimed. "OWWW", he yelped as race track elbowed him in the ribs. _

_"You idiot, she's right here!", race said and they both looked over at the gorgeous beauty next to them. She was crossing her arms and looking skeptical. They both decided that she should stay with them since she had no place to go since she ran away from her old life. She told them about it when she had finished getting dressed because her voice came back suddenly, as if by magic. f_


	3. Chapter 3

BLAZING FIRE CHAPTER 3: a bubble fight in the bath room.

After the whole mess what with her bits being out and about and such, Race took her hand and literally dragged her down the staris faced down. At last! He had what he aws looking for! A gUrl~!

He took her past the big room with the boys in it and they all looked over at her but he was like "eyes off you scandelous bastards." then he took her to the kitchen that wasn't in the movie but should have been. "Cook, bitch," he demanded

whatsherface started crying ninstop, declaring that "OMG I left do I didn't have to be a traditional woman! So i could be sloppy and not be married off and now you want me to cook yo food.

Racetrack, suddenly seeing the error of his ways, looked her in the eye. "Darling.." he began in an eng;lish accent, "Darling... I'm so sorry. Please. I beg for your forgiveness. Can you ever grant me another chance?"

"HMPH" she hmphed, "THE AUDACITYYYYYYY of you southerners!"

Then, with a stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp, she stomped away.

OH SHIT WHAT DID I DO he rumbled in his belly and he ran into the room where everyone still was except her because she went to cry into a pillow all dainty-like, because she didn' thave a fountain like all the regular disney princesses. Anyway, everybody was singing songs playing poker and dancing and they didnt notice that like totally waht happened. But then they were like "O.o?" because Race came in, plumped himself down in the middle of the carpet and started pouting. "What's wrong Racey pie?" "NOTHING NOTHINGS WRONG MAYBE ILL JUST HROW IN MYSELF IN THE FIRE MAYBE THATS WHAT YOU WANT!" and everyone rolled there eyes because race was always doing this since he's a little pudy drama queen. And then the girl came back downsitars and she was like io'[m totally sorry i basically overreacted and if you really awnt me too, ill make you some, scrambled eggs, er somethin. He got up to throw himself in the fiyah again in case she said she was joking and that she actually hated him, but she was swept off her feet and before you know it, they were making out all over the room. Everyone had to get out of they're way becouse they were overtaken by lust and couldn't countrol they're total actions no more.

They feel asleep totally in the middle of the lodghing house livin' room with their mouths connected like a vacumm cleaner. Everyone came. Down the stairs the next morning, both of the people came on the rug. Everyon held their noses and said PPPPPPP UUUUUU. then they left to get there papes. Klopmann wanet to wakey they up.

Instead he pulledrace aside

"Yo howmie. That bich is tight, but i warning ya dawg. Yo gonna get her preggzzzzz."

Race had nothing to do but sit upon a scratchitdy surface and play a slow tune of kazoo. When all was said an done, and all the spirit from his mouth got caught in the kazoo and the beautiful music had to seize, Race decided it was time to take acshun.

"Talk to duh goil," he told himself over and over and over again, but a young newsie named Chad was watching and thought he was crazy. Maybe he was crazy. Crazy in LOVEEEE. IN LOVE WITH THE BIG TITTED BEAUTY that didn't want to make his breakfast. But that was okay. Because for her he would learn to make his own eggs, scrambled sometimes.

He decided to walk up to the roof to scream words at people but he found his loving adonis upon a treetop on the roof.

"My love," he shouted forth, "you are so beautiful, that sometimes my throat gets caught with lint and I don't know what to say."

"She stared at him in wonderment." Then she started to cry. "I can't get out of this tree!" She said, more like a hum. She was humming to him. He knew what he had to do. SCALEE the tree, and find his love for him.

He hopped to the tree and took one foot, and hooked it around like eh learnewd at the newsie camps. He attempted to climb but he felt a huge sting in his chest like someone took a knife and stabbed his insides with it.

"OW." he shouted. "HOLY FUCK." he screamed.

"Watch yer mouth, bub. I'm a lady?" She repeated for the first time.

"NO BITCH. MY HEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" and then he fell. On his back. And she knew that his cardiacs were in arrest and that she needed to do mouth to mouth ambulence work on his face.

"LIVE. LIVE YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL YOU. DAMMIT. LIVEEEEEEEE" she heaved her chest so her bosoms popped. I'LL GIVE YOU MY HEART, IF YOU GIVE ME BACK YOUR LIFE. she said to god. God didn't answer

. Not today.

There was one thing left to do. But before she could take off her dress to cover his face and drag him down to be cream-ated, Kloppman pooped out of the door and offered words of wisdom.

"Whatcha doin' wit his body, bitch? You crazy foo', you be killin' my niggah?"

"Not today." She told him with a friendly smile. They both laughed and forgot about Race's body. All together.


	4. Chapter 4

Blazing Fire Chapter 4

It was then for the first time that there eyes met. the old wigga dude and the dainty little fashionista of 15. They gazed into eachother's pewpils and saw what they had been logning for there inter lives. the refelciton of their soul in another human being. they knelt down to the ground with racetracks defecating body between them, shit steaming out of his pores. and they christened the rooftop with their body fluids over race's cadavver.

the next day. everyone was like omg there's a tree on the roof and then they saw that kloppman and tootsie or whatever her name is, i forget, lying intertwined on top of races corpsey flesh. They rolled them off of race and through race's body off the roof and it splattered below with his head flying back up on a trampoline they stuck it on a branch for all to see. then they left and made spaghetti.

"Yo, shawty," kloppman whispered.

"what is it, ma nigs?" tootsie roll retoreted

"it's just that you iz hella fien and i wanna make you mah bride" kloppman confessed with all the sincerity in his old, pruny, decrepit, feeble old man's heart, that was old.

she licked the lenght of his face in pleasure and they rolled over and did the dirty deed again.

Later wheneveryone was eating spaghetti since it was spaghetti Tuesday, they thought of something awesome to do for tootsie and kloppman on their wedding day. "We'll get them a stripper cake" the newsie from before named chad interjected in a whirlwind of garrulous nature. He was a tortured soul, chad was. and everyday he thought about his futile existence in a world where no one knew his name and no one was glad he came. He painted his nails black and blue to express is angst and to try to hide that he wanted to know what love is.

They went up to the roof and then plucked race's head with it's open O mouth off the branch and everything was disugsting for a little while. they put it on the alter when the new couple said "I do."

On there honeymoon the new couple went to west virginia becuase of take me home country roads. they brought race's head with them as a centerpiece which brought them good luck and good fortune.


	5. Chapter 5

Blazing fire- Chapter 5

Carla Marie Rose stared down at the sodden grass underneath her dainty black shoes. Rainwater poured from the skies, very much like the day that Carla left her home. She was free now, just as she'd dreamed to be. But something else weight down upon her soul now. Something that she never thought she'd have to feel the pain of.

Racetrack was dead. Racetrack was dead in the coffin that his friends surrounded. The graveyard was somber and quiet, all except the howling wind and the soft voice of the priest, and Carla collected her black dress in her fists. She willed herself not to cry, but as she looked around at the circle of people, she found that it was not possible.

Kid Blink was there, and Jack, and Bumlets and David and Skittery and Mush. All the boys who she'd grown to love had tear-streaked faces, all except Racetrack. He was lying in a coffin, unable to show any emotion at all, while his friends mourned his tragic death.

They'd decided to bury him after the wedding, which seemed so far away. But now, as they stood in that graveyard, time seemed to stop altogether. Nothing else mattered. The Lodging House would never be the same without Racetrack's fun-loving brown eyes, his beaming smile, his smooth voice...

Kloppman silently put his arm around Carla. She let out an involuntary gasp that came out in the form of a sob.

This was her life now. A blazing fire of doubt, worry, and hopelessness. But at least she would always have the memories of Racetrack A. Higgins; her one true love.


End file.
